Denial
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: She didn't like him. REALLY! She wasn't jealous either. He was her best friend after all....VakamaNokama Vday oneshot FAILED attempt at humor XD


**I don't own Bionicle. I don't know why I wrote this-just a ridiculous piece of Valentines day stuff. At like one in the morning...**

* * *

Nokama Metru was not weak. Not in the slightest. She was strong, smart, and not the least amount weaker than her brothers on her team. At least, that's what she liked to think. She cared about each of them-even Matau, who somehow never ceased to annoy her. It was just something that came natural to her-to care. 

But, as it usually happens, sometimes, the friendship went deeper with someone. Not that she was in love with Vakama-oh no. She wasn't in love with him. He was her friend, and that was that. Really. That's all she thought of him. Honest. _(Not that she didn't think he wasn't handsome, kind, and caring…)_

But it was just weird to have a crush on her best friend. (_Not that she DID…she was just saying)_ So that was why she** FIRMLY** told everyone who even implied that topic, that they were_ JUST_ friends-and nothing more.

Never would be. That was it. _Really_. But all of those times that she firmly told everyone off, didn't help the fact that when ever he got close to her, her heart started to pick up the pace.

It didn't help when she thought back on when he betrayed them for the Visorak, and that painful, wrenching tug on her heart. _(She thought he hated her)_

Or that rather awkward moment between the two-where Nokama could _swear,_ that he was going to kiss her. _(Not that she would have been upset if he did…)_

So if she didn't like him, Siahta _(Vakama's 'little sister')_ had asked, why was she so upset and desperate about people thinking that? To be honest, Nokama didn't know. Maybe that was why she was sitting here on the beach, watching the sun bleed into the water. _(That pretty crimson color reminded her of _**him**

It's not like she really did like him anyways. She didn't. He was her absolute best friend-and that was the one golden rule of best friends. They never fall in love. Ever. _(And she most defiantly was **not** in love with him.)_

And besides-she could think of a million reasons not to love him. _(According to Siahta though, they were just excuses. And some of them weren't really the best.)_ One, teammates were NOT allowed to fall in love. It was a weakness and a danger to everyone on the team. Two, love was a weakness. Something, which she couldn't afford. Not that she was heartless, but she couldn't have something like that so easily open as her down fall. She just couldn't. She hated being weak.

So no, she was not, ever going to fall in love with him. Even if she felt jealous when she saw Siahta, so comfortable with Nuju-her Ice brother- his arms around her waist, her head resting on his chest. _(She wasn't jealous actually….fine, she _was_… just a little bit.)_

She just couldn't let weakness like that happen! _(Even if Siahta had insisted multiple times, that being in love was NOT a weakness)_

Why even bother really? I mean, it wasn't like he liked her back_ (she had insecurity problems sometimes)_

But that didn't matter. Because she didn't like him. She did NOT like Vakama Metru (despite the fact that she got angry when he saw him surrounded by his fan-girls) …not like that anyways.

She sighed, and stared out again into the water. And even if she DID like him _(which she didn't)_ he didn't like her.

He had heard Nuju asking about what gift to get for this girl he liked. She had a little pang of hurt at that, but she ignored it, and continued to listen. Nuju had asked if this 'special girl' was Nokama-and Vakama had said no _(but she didn't see the amazingly bright blush on his face as he attempted to deny this)_

"Um….Nokama…?" A hesitant voice questioned behind her. She turned around quickly-jumping slightly. Geeze, who the heck had suck up on her? She really aught to hit them for being so rude…

That thought however, quickly died as she saw none other than Vakama Metru. He stood behind her, hands behind his back, and a very uncomfortable look on his face-his golden eyes darting around nervously.

"Hi Vakama…" She greeted, frowning slightly. Why was he here? She thought he'd want to spend his day with this 'special girl' of his. It WAS Valentines Day, after all. Why would he want to spend it hanging out with her? _(Not like she didn't want him too…)_

"Can…I sit..?" He asked her, gesturing to the space beside her. She shrugged, still puzzled on his behavior.

"Sure." She told him, and he did so, albeit hastily.

"How are you?" He asked her, his eyes flickering briefly to her.

"I'm ok." She said shortly-still wondering why he was hanging out here.

"Aren't you gonna go anywhere?" He asked-and she frowned, glancing at him.

"And where would I go?" She retorted, maybe a bit TOO shortly. "Well…I though…ya know…Matau would…" Vakama trailed off awkwardly, looking away.

Oh. Great, she thought sarcastically. He just wanted her to be happy, then go and look for his girlfriend. He was too kind. "No. I turned him down." She admitted, looking away also.

"Why? I mean-I thought you-" Vakama started, and she cut him off.

"I don't like him…like that." She said shortly, trying to hide her growing impatience, starting to wonder perhaps if she SHOULD have accepted Matau's invitation to dinner.

"Oh…ok." Was it just her, or did he look….relieved? There was a long, long pause between the two-while they looked out into the water, stealing glances at each other- pretending that the other didn't know that they were looking.

Finally, Vakama cleared his throat-something very un-Vakama-ish. "Um…uh…" He began quietly, looking awkward again, and Nokama turned to him.

"Yes?" She asked him, tilting her head. "Well…"Vakama stuttered, rubbing the back of his head, looking down at the ground beside her.

"Um….Ijustwantedtosay…uh…HappyValentinesDayNokama." He said, his voice nervous, and word slurred together-before kissing her, very, very lightly on her lips.

It was a brief, but extremely pleasant experience-her body felt hot, and like electricity was pulsing through her. Sadly, the experience was only a split second long, before Vakama had gotten up, and before Nokama knew it, was gone.

She blinked, wondering if ohGreatSpiritsabovehereally_kissed_her. Her face lit up a bright blue, as she looked down at the ground-surprised to see a bouquet of flowers-water lilies _(her favorite) _dyed blue, and a small card attached to it.

She picked it up, and read the card. _'Happy Valentines Day Nokama'_ it read-with a small, intricate heart beside the signature-_Vakama's _writing.

She smiled at the card, a blush coming to her face as she smelled the flowers, and rested them in her lap, the smile spreading across her face.

That smile lasted for a long, long time, far after she went home from the beach, even after she went to bed, she still wore that smile.

Ok, maybe she **DID** like him…..

…

….

……

Just a little bit.

**

* * *

**

**Utter nonsense and Valentines Day crap. Failed attempt at humor. Surprised it didn't turn angsty halfway though. I have amazing myself. I blame my (coughamazingcough) boyfriend for my random humor/happy story. Happy Valentines Day peoples-even if it is my least favorite Holiday. Too much happiness. XD might post another story (angsty though. STFU, I like my angst.) If I'm not too lazy...XD**

**Reveiws, yeah? Make me happy ;P**


End file.
